Two peas in a pod
by Chilxlaryxnya
Summary: With two peas in a pod. Both peas don't have to be the same do they? The story of two peas with one who accepted some things to be the same but with just a simple 'no', the two peas broke apart...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigiboshi no futago hime D:**

_Twins. There's a saying for that: two peas in a pod. Peas look the same don't they? But if they had personalities would they be the same? _

_A young girl thinks not, but goes against her wishes and does what her sister wants..._

_Yeah sure, she hears herself saying in her head, we can have the same hairstyles, interests and clothing_

_But._

_There's one thing that I can't up with._

_*flashback*_

_I looked down at my sister who covered her face with her hands. Yeah, no doubt about it, the only thing that my sister was ever doing: crying. Sighing I decided to do something to cheer her up. Patting her long, silky, blue hair I whispered a few soothing words to her. The bitter sobbing stopped. I don't know how relieved I was, the times she cried was too many to count. She always depended on me. Ever since I saved her from getting hit by a baseball (yeah I gotta admit, I'm pretty athletic), she clung to me like anything. _

_This is how my life was like before that._

**-Prologue-**

I open my eyes everyday to see the light that shines through the curtains. I roll over my bed to see Rein shaking me to wake up. It's strange really, she puts so much effort in us being the same but doesn't understand that they will always make out who's who. Though it's funny how I despise her actions but never got the guts to tell her 'no', she's so innocent, I don't want to hurt her feelings.

It' the mirror thing again and await her as I slowly sit down, let her brush my hair and tie a loose hair tie at the end. Meanwhile I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Not at myself though but at her. She has the prettiest aqua eyes and straight blue hair, while I have ruby red eyes and cherry tomato-coated hair.

'Done' she says

This is how my morning goes every morning. Nothing different. But it was the next thing that she said that teared the whole story apart.

'Fine, I love how we are so alike' - _of course you do, guess who made me do this _

'We know everything about each other' - _sounds creepy no matter how you word it *shiver*_

'I haven't though my dream is… but whatever's yours I will do the same'

_My dream huh? Wait… what is she talking about? Following my dream? We are twins so we have to have the same dream?_

'WAIT NO NO NO NO NO NO. ABSOLUTELY NO!'

I cover my mouth, regretting the words I've blurted.

I glance at Rein. I know what her reaction is: crying. She's kneeling on her knees, drying her tears and sniffing every second. This time I know that patting her head and saying a few words will stop her.

I've said the 'no'.

I shall have to pay for the consequences. We not going to have the same hairstyle, the same interests and the same clothes ever again..

* * *

**POEM- dedicated to this story**

_To think that twins are unique_

_Our bonds would never break_

_Perhaps it was fate that we were together_

_Sharing every bit of our life_

_Cherishing those happy moments_

_Regretting those sorrow times_

_Alas are twins defined as those who are the same_

_In anything that you could name_

_But you could name one thing that wouldn't be the same_

_With these fushigiboshi twins_

_Why a simple 'no' broke their ties and the storm whisked past_

_Their life was ruined by mere words._

_It was the words of a dream_

* * *

**Thew! Well I just hope this story won't be ruined by mere words of a dream ;)**

**Just review your thoughts about this, suggestions are fine. Wished you all enjoyed this :)**


	2. broccoli and me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigiboshi no futago hime D:**

To think that just a 'no' could destroy their bonds.

But it was too late to go back now.

The damage was done.

The light shone though the curtains again. Fine rolled over expecting to see Rein. But she wasn't there.

_The next morning. Guess I don't have to sit down and let her do my hair again…_

And Fine was right.

It was too hard to brush her hair, it was getting too long (up to her waist).

Confidently, she took a pair of scissors, closed her eyes and snipped a clump of hair off. Angelic like, the strands floated to the ground. She could have kept the hair the same length; she could've done the same hairstyles but it was too late. What was done was done. She wasn't going to grow that clump of hair again that quickly. Taking a deep breath, she decided to divide her hair into two then at the end of a hair tie was fixed properly to each part.

Her hair was done. Glancing in the mirror, she saw how different she looked. The hair was shorter now, just past her shoulders and pigtails laid behind her back.

_*growling* hoe embarrassing. Bu tits not really a surprise, its 10am already. Better get going. A t shirt and shorts that's all I need, ill just hurry up and put them on._

* * *

**-Dining Hall-**

Breakfast was already set out neatly on the table. Everyone else had already finished. I glanced at my plate, scanning the food. Egg, bacon, toast, tomato and broccoli.

_Eww broccoli. Disgusting.A miniature green tree that just has to sit on the breakfast menu. I don't mind trees. I hate edible ones._

_*flashback*_

_I stared at the plate. That green edible thing was calmly sitting on my plate. It was like it was jeering at me: eat me! eat me!_

_Heck no._

'_Yuck what's this green tree here?' a familiar voice protested._

_I look over to my left to see Rein staring at her plate with a disgusted look on her face._

_Not surprising really. If I had a mirror I would look exactly the same._

'_Now now, children must eat broccoli. Its healthy for you,' Mother instructed._

_This. Green tree. Healthy?_

_Not falling for that old granny. You may like trees coated in green, deformed to a being called broccoli. But I Fine, like the __inedible__ ones that grow outside. Now begone you beastly veggie!_

_With a flick of my wrist, the broccoli falls off my plate, dropping to the floor._

'_Ooh, how did you do that?' Rein asked. But nevertheless, she figures and does the same._

_Now we both don't have to eat our veggies, I think, smiling._

* * *

We always sat next to each other, sharing our food and laughing happily. I grimaced at these memories. Rein wasn't next to me, she had already eaten. The ugly veggie was still sitting there innocently. I grab my fork and decide to pick it off my plate.

'Fine, what are you doing?'

I stop dead in my tracks. Mother has caught me.

Usually Rein and I take the blame. But today I guess Rein got off the hook leaving me to deal with this angry monster.

'I can't say how much I despise you flicking that poor broccoli onto the floor, it's about time you learned how to eat this things. Why I say Rein ate hers this morning-'

_What Rein, eating broccoli? That was unheard of. Well whatever she does, I don't have to follow anymore._

_I haven't seen her all morning and as much as I care about her as a sister. She's probably still mad about that incident yesterday._

_Probably avoiding me._

_*bang!*_

_It sure knocked some sense into me. All that noise in my head made me blow up…_

* * *

_-my never ending thoughts-_

_It wasn't nice really, I mean, it wasn't my fault. Who was the one who dressed us up like peas in a pod? Oh how I hate that saying. Now she plans to take my dream away from me. There's no need for there to be two Fines or two Reins…._

* * *

**So how was it? Hope you liked it. Suggestions for the next chapter in your review please :)**


	3. a guy, a girl and her twin

**So I told my friend that I'd write 2000 words for this chapter and that's not really going to happen…haha.**

**Thank you for the people for who reviewed and suggested some ideas, don't worry I've thought about them.**

**Thank you: Moonshine Wish, cute'lildevil15, Ellsweetella and xXAshPhoenixXx.**

**Just adding this boosted 56 words to the count :P  
**

* * *

_On the wall stuck a strong, firm hook…_

_and that hook held a clock…_

_and on that clock were numbers 1-12 plus two hands_

_one longer than the other…_

_the longer one pointed to the 12_

_the other struck 11…._

_It was eleven o'clock._

Eleven o'clock on a Monday morning. What a great way to start the week. But Fine was never one of those goody-goodies who made sure that they were at school on time, had nice manners let alone have good handwriting.

_Why bother… but then that explains the absence of Rein, she thought._

She was two hours late and as much as she hated going to school, the maid lecturing about her not waking up properly was a nuisance. So off she went, not caring a thing in the world but how to face her sister once she entered the classroom…

* * *

**-Classroom-**

Just a few metres away from the classroom and she could already tell that the class was in a ruckus. It wasn't a surprise really, every class has got to have a class clown.

'_Haha, how fun the class is right now.. I wonder what's so funny? ' she laughed _

Taking a deep breath she pushes the door knob and proceeds through the classroom. The whole class, disturbed by the sudden appearance of the intruder, becomes silent.

The silence continues. Everyone is looking at this red-headed person. A few surprised looks and glaring stares gives her the message.

She's not wanted here.

_I scanned the room for familiar faces in case I had gone to the wrong classroom._

_Sure enough I saw Rein, Sophie and Altessa. Known to me as my mirror, the feather-brain and rich snob. Tells you a lot about how I think about them, nevertheless I'm friends with them. Walking down the hallway wasn't any different. As soon as they saw my presence the conversations were shushed and new lines were whispered from ear to ear and a few eyed me suspiciously. _

_Then it hit me._

_I was in the right classroom and school. Just that everyone had a very bad opinion of me. Probably told by Rein. All she has to do is do her crying act and then she can mesmerize the people surrounding her. _

'_Sheesh she must have said a lot of bad stuff about me….' I sighed._

* * *

_I was a little annoyed and it seriously wasn't helping me because no comforting looks and words were told to me at all. It was getting hot in here and the windows were still weren't open. Reluctantly I got off from my sit and started to unlock the hatch on the window. But what it unlocked wasn't the window. But a bucket of water that came pouring down my head._

_I felt the water dripping down the ends of my hair to the sleeves of my school uniform. A few giggles escaped from my classmates' mouths; the rest had their mouths stuffed with handkerchiefs. If it wasn't me receiving this trick, I'd be laughing like crazy._

_The anger overpowered my self control. Not that I really leave it under control anyway, im the type with a hot-temper and dared to do anything. I felt my spine chill with anguish as I thought of the person who thought of this trick. _

_Rein._

_No one else but here could have done it. Right, so that's her way of getting back at me? Taking a few deep breaths, my mind cleared up a bit. I would let this time slide._

Many people suggest to take a stroll in the garden when you're angry or getting some peace and quiet right? Well it was probably the right time to go and take one.

* * *

**-Outside-**

Outside was different and no one bothered to walk in the garden but chose to fill up the empty classes inside the school building while talking to each other madly.

It was quite cold today, she should've brought a jumper but then again after a nasty encounter with cold water poured her, she was quite obliged when a warm breeze blew her fringe across her depressed face. It didn't quite blow her troubles away though.

Once again a soft breeze blew and she felt a piercing look from behind her. Swiftly Fine turned around to meet the eyes of… a black shadow?

No, looking closely it couldn't have been. It was clearly a person. Someone who was hidden behind one of the inedible trees that grow in the garden.

'_Well someone takes walks like me,' I grinned._ That was probably the only thing that made could make me happier now.

Slowly she makes her way towards this stranger. They were still staring at her, those sharp eyes filled with a dark shade of purple. The stranger motions away from their hiding place to reveal a dark flare of purple which flashes across my sight.

It's a guy with purple hair.

_Well I like his purple hair and eyes…. That guy looks pretty harmless, probably hasn't heard anything bad about me-_

But her thoughts were stopped as the guy decided to walk up to her and stopped just a very inches away. Still staring at her he leaned forward so that they were both at eye level.

'Hmm… not as cute as I imagined, maybe it's like the rumors say, you're an insolent brat.'

The words spoken by the devil.

* * *

Overcome by these words, Fine rushed back to the school corridors.

_How dare he say that just as I was complimenting you in my head! How wrong I was to judge you by your looks._

Upon, heading back to the classroom she heard some explosive laughter and her name being mentioned.

_Why I must be the talk of the town now!_

She recognized the voices: mirror, feather-brain and snob. She didn't dare try and step foot into the room while they were jeering her. She couldn't catch all of it but did hear some of the most rude words:

_insolent _

_teach her to blow up_

_dream_

_same stuff_

_twins_

* * *

It was enough to provoke Fine to step out of her hiding spot.

BANG! The door opened with a huge noise, Fine not bothering to say any apologetic words, marched right up to Rein.

'You're a horrible sister, mark my words! I let the bucket slide but this? Trying to spread untruths about your sister? What happened to all the twin touchiness? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE CALLED MY TWIN OR SISTER YOU HORRIBLE-'

But the sentence was never finished because a teacher passing by suddenly walked through with a stern look on her face.

_Apparently_ she had heard the commotion and went to see what all the big fuss was about.

_Apparently _I was the cause of it

_Apparently _I had no right to say anything

* * *

_I hate that stupid teacher. I was just about to through something hard on her!_

_Argh! That terrible boy who laughed at me, hope I never see him again._

_Rein I'll pay you back!_

Those thoughts trailed on in her head and as she was being dragged to the principal's office, she saw the look on Rein's face.

Smug, complacent look smeared right over that blue head.

Fine was full of horror and disgust.

Glaring at Rein she hauled a few words to her:

_Don't think you can crush me… I've warned you._

A small crowd or Rein's captives bustled around her thinking she was about to cry.

'Oh don't worry about what she said….'

'Awful beast….'

_I knew she wasn't crying at all though._

_Because in that jumble, chaos… a small yet deceiving grin appeared on Rein's face._

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I'd love to hear all the thoughts about this chapter and future ideas.**

**:D**


	4. talks and love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME**

**Thanks for the support and suggestions guys.**

* * *

**-Principal's Office-**

_I don't like the look of the principal. Green, glistening sharp eyes and a disagreeable frown drawn on his face. Not to mention the greyness of his hair. _

_Old. Right the older they are the wiser. Sure._

_He can't even hear me until I start yelling at the top of my lungs._

_But who cares about him. I can still remember that last few moments in the classroom and it wont get out of my head._

* * *

Glumly Fine walks back to the classroom to find a large crowd in the middle of the classroom again. It's mainly the girls who are screaming though.

_Gosh it sounds like there's a celebrity in the middle there, by the sounds of it. But I don't care anyways; girls are such a maniac over some boy i guess. At least I can walk to my seat without people staring and whispering._

The guy in the middle notices Fine (kind of amazing how he could see her over the sea of girls). Smiling, he breaks the crowd and slowly walks towards her.

'Hey, you're pretty cute, how about we chat to each other for a while?'

* * *

_Dude, I can seriously see all the girls looking at me jealously; some taking out their hankies to wipe their tears. Are you that popular?_

_Seems so. He doesn't look that great, his 'charming' smile looks absolutely fake. He has this short, light brown hair and red eyes. Totally the opposite of the guy I saw earlier._

* * *

'Bright-sama you couldn't have been mesmerized by this girl are you? She's a horrible girl, she yelled at her twin and hates her dreadfully!' one of his fan girls cried.

Taking no notice, Bright continues that sickly smile, hoping that I'd succumb to it.

* * *

_In your dreams buddy._

* * *

The door opens and someone comes in. She's not sure who though, that Bright is still hanging over her. But she wasn't much surprised when she heard the same uproar occur over this mysterious boy.

Annoyed by Bright, Fine decides to push him away.

'Hey, Bright right? Leave me alone and the name's Fine, scram!'

Surprised he moves. Sighing of relief I turn towards the newcomer and gasp. It's the rude guy. The one with dark purple hair and eyes. But he acts differently. Apparently he's called Shade.

What a pair. Shade and Bright.

_The guy with rude remarks and sneer has turned into a kind and yet wears the same sickly smile to the girls. I still can't believe that he's the same girl. I stare at him. Annoyed._

He notices my glare and beckons me over. Grabbing me by the arm, he pulls me outside while waving to the girls and saying sweet stuff like: 'Bye girls, won't be a minute'. Then the girls all faint from being told bye. Wow.

* * *

**-Outside-**

_Then comes a talk. He goes on and on… blah blah blah. But all I catch is that he doesn't want his reputation to be crumbled if I tell them his real self. Right another playboy? So I walk into my classroom to find that there a two boys that are really popular in my class. Girls love them so much without knowing that they are both the worst creatures on the planet. Wait. Universe._

* * *

**-Lunch-**

_I haven't seen Rein after the incident, not that I pay much attention to her whereabouts. So exhausted after the events of this morning. The day is going way to long._

_So im just sitting on a bench by myself eating broccoli that mother had hastily stuffed into my lunchbox. Yuck._

A blue figure walks by. Its Rein. Noticing me, she runs over with a menacing face.

_What have I done? If its revenge I still haven't planned mine yet._

After this comes a series of other talks.

* * *

-the talk-

Fine what are you doing? It's just the first day and you're already surrounded by the most popular guys in the school. What tactics did you use to get Bright? Tell me you underhanded sneak. You know I like Bright, is this revenge?

_Just hearing this speech made me dumbfounded. Rein? Likes Bright? That guy with the sickly smile and brown hair? Insane. But then all the other girls in my class were too. Shouldn't have been TOO surprised. _

_Wait._

He likes me? Woah hold your horses Rein I HATE him. He's the worst guy in history; would never want to be his lover.

I see that this hasn't stopped Rein from believing me. Well why would she after the events that have happened so far?

Angrily, Rein runs off, she's probably thinking that I'm a tell-tale and an underhanded sneak. Great. Now she's going to spread those too. I'm left with just me on the bench, still grumbling over the broccoli that I managed to stuff into my mouth. Horrible experience.

* * *

A few minutes has passed by and now in front of my eyes, I'm met with Shade. Three times. Oh boy. He's been running I can tell. He's puffing and huffing while red in the face. I wonder what he's doing here.

'Was that Rein just then? What did you say to her? Did you spill the beans? Please tell me you didn't or something bad shall happen!' he blurted.

* * *

_Once again im dumbfounded. But more than that this time. Horrified. He like's Rein? Just how many confessions does everyone need before the whole world needs to know?_

_So let me get this straight: Shade likes Rein…who likes Bright….who APPARENTLY (I shall never accept it) likes me. Wow talk about a love triangle._

Now I'm standing. Standing gulping like a goldfish while trying to take those words in.

Shade's still there, oh I'm not going to forget the boy in my new thoughts. But I can see he wants an answer.

_Well I can't tell him that Rein doesn't like him, can I? She likes Bright. Argh!_

_What was his question again? Oh yeah, did I spill the beans?_

_Don't think she'll care about that. She likes Bright _

_-no I can't say that._

My minds in confusion and after several minutes am I able to splutter a few words.

'No I didn't. Don't worry.'

* * *

Now he smiles, relieved at my response. It's not the same sickly sweetness that it had before. It's genuine. One that holds gratitude. I can't help but be warmed by it.

I flash a small grin at him.

__He's surprised by it. It's not his fault though. I hardly ever smile.

_Now i've going to have to worry about this love triangle now._

* * *

**So how was this one now? Added a lot of romance in it this time… do you like it?**

**Please say it's ok in your review!**

**I'm getting a bit of inspiration now and maybe more will be said about Fine's dream next chapter. Look forward to it!**


	5. the hidden side of him

**Okays i'm already up to the 5th chapter! thanks for all the reviews and support! Love you guys (70) - hope you guys can see that face**

* * *

_I don't know how I'm going to go home now. Nobody else lives in the same direction as me and Rein. I especially don't want to walk with her._

_But I find that I don't have to worry about it too much, she's already heading home already, I'll leave 30min later, I'll find something to kill time with._

_I haven't had much time to explore the school yet._

So off she went. The corridors were empty and looking through the stained scratched windows she could see that the classrooms were left very messily indeed.

_So silent. Everyone must've already gone._

But that made it not hard to hear the music.

* * *

It started quiet at first but then as she went down the corridor, it became louder. Beautiful notes they were, strung by very good bowing. Not one mistake was heard.

Just like anyone would do Fine followed the music curiously.

Making a few turns, she found herself next to one of the music rooms. She had never been to one before, she had never tried to play any musical instrument.

Inquisitively, she peered through the window.

A dark figure I was holding a violin, moving with the flow of the music and noting the next notes that were to be played. The blinds were rolled up and the sun shone through revealing the player's true identity.

* * *

_Someone with dark purple hair. Oh I know who this person is._

_Shade._

_I didn't know he played the violin. But then I don't know much about him apart that he likes Rein, a popular guy and at the same time a jerk._

* * *

The piece was near the end as the last long bows were done. Shade removed himself from his stance. He looked into the direction from where she was peering and raised an eyebrow. Clearly he was surprised and puzzled at the same time.

'It's late now, why don't I walk you home?' he said.

The sudden question startled me. I was just broken from being lost in my own thoughts. I agreed anyway.

* * *

**-walking home-**

It was pretty awkward to go home together. One who things the other is a jerk, who likes their twin. Finally it was Shade who broke the silence.

'Sorry about today, you sure found a lot of different sides of me,' he smiled.

_It was true though I admired the way he played the violin even if he is a jerk._

Finally I asked him if he could teach me how to play. Full of confidence he agreed, giving her the same genuine smile. How I loved it, wishing i could treasure it all to myself.

* * *

**Sorry guys I know it's pretty short and just after I uploaded the chapter before too!**

**Yeah and I decided to hint Fine's dream in this. Can you guess it?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm going okay with this but if you have a good idea please suggest it in the review please! **


	6. twin number 2

**Right! I'm already written up to the chapter 6!**

**Surely I've improved my fellow Fanfic writers? **

**I am no more reviewless:) I've got 14 reviews now :D**

**Note: I've written this chapter in the view of Rein's - READ THIS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED **

* * *

_Home wasn't really that interesting anymore. I yearned for my sister Fine. I hated her. But. I couldn't be away from her for too long. The mere thought of making up to her is horrible. She didn't even know how I felt. I liked her and didn't like spending to much time being with her anyway. Fie looked like she enjoyed being fondled by me. So I just went along with my act as wanting to become the same. Ew don't tell me YOU believed that I was the bad guy around here?_

_She WAS my sister. And I am going to pay her back._

* * *

**-The first day after the fight-**

_7.30am – time to wake up_

_I woke up and took a small glimpse at how Fine was dealing since yesterday. She looked fine._

_Her eyes were tightly closed and sleeping with her head at the back of the bead, arms and legs all over the place. She was even mumbling a few words, smiling._

_How cute, I thought to myself. She's dealing it well I see. _

_8.30am – better go before the school bell goes_

* * *

**-school-**

_I just love going to school. It's like the perfect place to hang out with your friends….and plan revenge._

_I grin to myself. Soon Fine would wake up and come to school, I needed this time to plan my sweet revenge._

_I beckon my friends over or you could say my followers and began stuffing ridiculous and horrible things about Fine. Sure enough they believed it. What do you expect anyway? I liked being evil, stuffing everyone with my fake tears (well most of the times they are real, just a little exaggeration wouldn't make a difference)._

_Disbelieving looks were looking this way; never mind them; I just have to use my crying trick. Effects: it worked :)_

_Time to put my prank into action. Taking revenge part 1_

_Sure enough Fine arrived. A bit late actually, it was already 12pm. How does she sleep so much I wonder? Who cares, I'm glad everyone gave her the cold shoulder when she came in and it made a better effect than I expected._

_But what happened after sent me to fits of laughter. Just looking at her unknowingly trying to unlock the window and letting a bucket of water drop onto her was just too funny._

_Her horrified, disgusted look was priceless. But by now she knew who was doing things around here._

Why of course: me.

* * *

_Well the expected reaction was: she ran outside_

_More like she was so annoyed by these things happening and me. I laughed it off, now that she was gone; it was time for me to spread more rumors._

* * *

_BOOM! The door opened. My heart skipped a beat. Not the type where excitement was found from seeing your crush (which is Bright) but a surprised one. I turned around to see my sister huffing and puffing from opening the door._

_Her eyebrows were raised high, eyes widened showing anger and her lips pursed tightly. Indeed she wasn't happy but everything was going according to plan_

_I was just too satisfied when a teacher came in and started telling her off._

_One look from Fine and the words were uttered:_

_Don't think you can crush me; you've been warned._

_A smug smile spread across my face, a small yet deceiving grin._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys can review this one, it's not a continuation but like Rein's thoughts this time. Hope you don't mind :D**

**I might need some help with the next chapter so ideas are welcome no matter how ridiculous they are :)**


	7. piano or violin

**Chapter 7 guys! By the way you might have to wait for the next one because school starts this Tuesday D: So enjoy this one while you can!**

**WARNING: Sorry this is also going to be in Rein's view, since it's easier to write this way.**

* * *

_I've always loved music. The soft tones and the hard ones too. I love playing the piano, but violin is just painful to listen to, I mean who wants to listen to that awful screeching?_

_Fine was out of the classroom now. We've been avoiding each other so much._

_Time for me to go and practice the piano, oh I just the sound of the piano~!_

* * *

**_-Music rooms-_**

There was a beautiful melody coming from the rooms. A very pleasant sound. Not a piano; nor a trumpet.

Rein couldn't make out what it was and took a little peek through the windows.

A dark haired boy and a redhead. And a violin. The dark haired was holding a violin and bowing some notes to the redhead. Ew that painful thing?

Nevermind that; it's more disturbing that those too are:

Shade

And Fine.

* * *

_I gasped in horror at the sight of those two. To think that they were __spending time alone in the music rooms was horrible. My crush Bright liked Fine. Fine liked Shade. How could this happen?_

_Bright should know better than like a girl who cheats on him. Well they aren't dating but I still can't forgive her. _

_A bitter plan hatched in my brain. Revenge part 2: Tell Bright about Fine and Shade._

* * *

Grinning to herself, Rein walked proudly through the corridor, keeping a lookout for her dearest Bright. And walked straight into him!

Startled she looked up met with the twinkling eyes of Bright and his 'sweet' smile. Dazzled yet determined to break the news to him, Rein explained.

_You know the girl, Fine that you like? She spends hours at the music room each day with Shade. ALONE. I wonder what they do?_

Rein observed his expression. Speechless.

_It's horrible to look at it, she thought. But I'm doing it for your sake Bright. Please forgive me and despise Fine._

* * *

By now Fine and Shade had finished their lesson. Shade her praised her well and Fine was blushing with pride. Why she didn't even think that she would be able to play proprerly!

So down the corridor they went, chattering and laughing. Suddenly Shade stopped with his eyes unable to move from the scene that was in front of him.

Puzzled Fine looks to find…..

* * *

Rein and Bright talking to each other, Rein comforting Bright.

Fine looked back at Shade's face. Sure enough he had his mouth wide open and his eyes for of disappointment.

'Well it is to be expected, Shade likes Rein' she thought. Though wishing that for once Shade wouldn't break down in front her just because Rein was involved.

* * *

All four of them were standing still at the corridor. Looking at each other.

Bright, Fine and Shade all looked heartbroken, full of despair; while Rein was very pleased with herself. Now Bright had seen them together. Now he would understand that what she said was right.

Yes, Rein was right. Bright had realized this. But she didn't predict what would happen next because soon Fine looked like she was about to cry and ran off, which to her horror led to Bright run after her. Shocked in her fear, she quickly grabbed his arm before he went off.

'Don't go Bright; you've got to ask Shade if it's true!' I cried.

Stubbornly he shook his head and gave her one of his sweet smiles and pulled her grip off his arm. And Shade? Well he just looked at her hard and then walked off.

This wasn't what she predicted.

Fine crying wasn't something that was supposed to happen, but why did it?

* * *

_I stood there rooted to the spot. The events flashed back to me: Fine crying? She hardly ever cried it was normally me who did it. Yes me and my fake tears._

_Moreover it was Shade who looked the most upset. She hadn't even uttered a word to him, why was he so depressed? Now Bright. _

_Oh Bright. How you could keep the fire glowing in everyone's heart with your charming looks and smiles. STUPID BRIGHT. You were supposed to stay there and ask Shade about everything. Not run off after Fine!_

_Argh I hate you so much now? What did I ever see in you? I look back to that last smile and see that it gave no warmth. I realize now that the smile meant nothing to him. I meant nothing to him._

_I look back again to why i decided to start this whole thing. There was no point now. The love i felt for Bright had disappeared. This whole music thing with Shade and Fine had brought that to an end._

___I've always loved music. The soft tones and the hard ones too. I love playing the piano and violin? I wouldn't mind listening to Shade's playing again. He did play wonderful notes on the violin i must say..._

* * *

**Okays guys! Sorry if it wasn't what you expected and you didn't get most of it. I practically rushed things a bit. Now sit back and wait patiently for the next chapter which won't be there in a while!**

**:D**


	8. scurry to the warmth

**OKIES chapter 8 now! Hope you like it! **

* * *

**This time it's in Fine's view.**

_For a moment all four of us just stood there, rooted to the spot: Bright, Shade, Rein and me. _

_Shade looks at Rein in such an anxious way, caring for her as if she was something to protect. It's not fair. I'm prettier than her, possibly smarter but definitely NICER._

_But no matter how much effort I put in to making an impression. It's always just Rein._

_Shade's eyes are glued to Rein._

_I couldn't bear it much longer. What happened to the happiness and laughter that we were having in the music rooms?_

_I felt a small tear trickle down my cheeks. I struggled to make them stop. I tried to wipe them with my arm. No… I couldn't let Shade see this side of me… I want to escape from this place._

_I make a run for it._

* * *

**-Outside (the garden)-**

I ran to the spot where I had gone to before. You know the same place where I went to for a walk to cool down after Rein played one of her revenge attacks. I looked over to the tree where I first met my crush: Shade. Yes, the one who's breaking my heart right now and somehow finds something good out of my sister, Rein.

Now I look up. The glimmer of hope I felt before is gone. Should I give up…?

I didn't ever think that was the type who would give up something so soon. It really isn't like me. But what can I do? Here I am, all alone, in the depths of despair and nothing will pull me out of it.

'Fine, are you alright?'

A voice calling for me? Is it the person who I wish it to be?

I turn in the direction of the speaker. You know who I hope for. Shade. Maybe no..I don't really want to see him. But is can't hope but think of an image of my rescuer. Someone who has dark faded, purple hair and the same coloured eyes. Smiling, the happy thoughts are appearing in my head again. Full of confidence I look in the direction of the caller.

I squinting my eyes, to see the ruffled brown-ish blonde hair and ruby red eyes. I think back to my picture. Completely different. I knew I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so fast. It wasn't fair. The person before me was none other than Bright. Yes the person I hate the most, apart from Shade and Rein.

* * *

Actually if I had to rank them in my list of enemies, Rein would be my first, Bright and then Shade. Ranked second on my list, Bright is the guy that tries to shine his way through the girls.

Sighing, I realize that I'm crying again. _Oh how many times have I felt this way?_

_It's okay I tell myself, the person before me is not Shade. I feel him slowly come forward and embrace me. It gives me warmth – but then that's what hugs do! _

I don't want to face the fact that my second enemy is hugging me.

* * *

_Ew. Disgusting. Filthy. Remind me to take a shower ok?_

_I don't want to give in like this just like I said before. I'm not going to give up on Shade that's for sure. And maybe…. I might give in to this…._

My arms follow my thoughts and I place my arms around him instead of pushing him back.

I'm pretty sure the scene goes like this… a girl (the traitor of Rein and refuses to be Rein's twin) and a guy (the most popular, very handsome guy) together in the garden. There explains all, what would happen if people decided that something was going on between us. NOT THAT I'D EVER ACKNOWLEDGE IT!

* * *

**-Back to us-**

I'm pretty sure Bright's feeling comfortable now. He's got the gist of this. But then again, i have always considered him as a playboy. Now that he has got me tightly wrapped around his finger, he proceeds to the next step.

He leans forward and whispers a few words. Soothing ones I guess you can say. They really soaked into me as I relaxed a little, and then slowly push him away. That's enough for today. I'm not going to let him doing anything else now.

He looks a little reluctant but I'm not falling for that.

* * *

_I'm lucky no one saw me in that embarrassing situation. I'd die if Shade saw me._

_As I'm so daring, don't think twice about whether I would actually something that i wouldn't dare do - mine that!_

* * *

But she was wrong. There was someone who saw them. Very clearly.

That someone had been standing there, right there at the same tree that Fine was looking at before. Don't ask why she didn't see him before when she looked but he was definitely there. I really have to point out is that he was holding onto very tightly an obento (lunch). He saw every movement made:

Fine crying

Bright and her together

then the parting.

He looked at them with lost eyes. Maybe regretting something. But indeed he did look sad as he loosened his grip on the box and let it drop, taking a rough landing onto the soft grass. It made a loud thud.

Alas, not loud enough for those two to hear.

* * *

**DONE! I'm sure you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter to come out!**

**Look forward to the next. **

**Remember suggestions are a good idea, I'm not a good writer you know (:**


	9. regret and loss

**Hi guys! Wondering who the mysterious person who I described was? Find out in this chapter :D **

**by the way, guess who's point of view im writing this time!**

* * *

I stared at the blue headed girl in front of me. A few moments ago, I was standing there full of happiness and now…. I look at her aghast.

Just from her ridiculous ways, she managed to get about 3 people crushed. Oh she crushed them all right. Serves me right to have fallen for her.

I look back now and think… the only memories I had of her was from that day.

* * *

_I was staring glumly into space. The day looked dark for me. I mean who looks forward to school? I don't – bluntly. I mean sure, you can make friends and learn some things but…er….. there's more to life than just going to school don't you think?_

_And that's what I'm thinking._

_Maybe I'll run away- I said when I was packing my bag this morning_

_Yeah.. I wil – I said when I was boarding the bus_

_I NEED TO – I cried when I was standing at the gates of school._

_Yeah, too late you know? It's really boring just standing shocked and depressed._

_That's when she appeared._

* * *

_Striding into the gates like she couldn't care less and the world depended on her to step through them; wearing every bit of the uniform in the neatest way possible; and her long blue hair, flying behind her as she walks past me. _

_Of course she doesn't take notice of me. But I do. I've captured that screenshot of the beauty that just whirled past me. She walks to a small blonde haired girl and a turquoise haired girl – yeah I don't really care about them. She's laughing happily and has such an angelic voice. _

_I won't forget her. For her I will attend school everyday. I won't skip._

* * *

That's my first love's appearance. Thanks for listening….continue on…..

* * *

_It's class, I hope I'm in the same class as her. I hurriedly enter the classroom. Impatiently waiting for my eyes to spot the girl. _

_No girl with long blue hair. _

_I sigh and walk out of the room depressed like someone who lost their soul._

_There I meet another girl. Tomato- coated hair, short but pretty. She's not cute. She reminds me of someone….the blue haired girl? Well there has been rumors about a twins argument….not interested in this red haired girl._

* * *

_That's what I think. But then I spot her peering through the window while I'm enjoying my peaceful time. I stop playing my violin. I sigh. A gentleman's job to escort the lady home right?_

**_-walking-_**

_Pretty awkward if you ask me. She was feeling the same I guess as I looked at her blushed expression on her face._

_Cute… aw puppy dog._

_I can't help but be a little more interested in her. She asks me to teach her violin._

_I nod… things are going to be interesting….._

* * *

**_-first lesson-_**

_I arrive there first. Well just few minutes but I find that the girl's already in the music room; probably staring into space. I close the door behind me and in an instructor's stern voice i command her to pay attention._

_I did it so comically that she laughed till she started tearing up. I laugh at this. Things are interesting._

_It's a rough time trying to teach someone who hasn't ever played an instrument before but I put up with it. I've going to have to do this slowly…._

* * *

_I hear a soft sort of scruffing from the door. I look up just in time to see a flash of blue. There's no mistaking it, it was her. I look back to my earnest pupil. She didn't notice the noise outside. Thank goodness._

_Now she's looking at me weirdly. Well, I probably have a weird face on mine too just from the sight of the girl who I like actually seeing me alone with another. WHAT IS SHE GOING TO THINK? IM DOOMED!_

'_Enough for I now'…I manage to mumble '…. That's it for today.'_

* * *

**_-corridor-_**

_I stare down at my feet; I'm worrying desperately about the rumors she might spread. Slowly I lift my head up. _

_I wish I hadn't. It was a really unpleasant sight. _

_Her and the blonde popular guy._

_I watch them together. The world has come to an end. For me anyway._

_In all the time I've been looking at her, I feel like all the emotions have poured out of me, nothing can move me now. But I realise I'm wrong as the girl just beside me ran past me. I wonder what's wrong? I want to run after her but I stop in my tracks- the blonde guy didn't even hesitate to run after her._

* * *

So it's just me and her. Normally I'd be thinking that heaven had descended upon me but… that look on her face.

A smug and disgusted look.

Now I look at her in a different way. I slap my cheeks to wake me up. I walk back to my classroom feeling that all the love in this world has disappeared. I grab my lunch box. I need to run after her. No not the girl with the smug face, the tomato girl.

She must have run outside. Most probably the garden.

* * *

**_-garden-_**

_I want to comfort to her. I know she would never betray my feelings-_

_Once again I stop short. I'm confronted with the scene of the redhead and the blonde guy. Two scenes in one day? _

_It was too much for me. Why did the world have to be so cruel? The last shard of hope was gone what's left is nothing. _

_I loosen the tight grip that I had on the box. A loud thud it makes on the soft ground. Nobody notices. Not me either, for I am staring just as I always have been at those too._

__

Regret and Loss.

* * *

**Finished! Did you figure out who it was? Hope it met your expectations (:**

**I'd love to know how you thought of this chapter**


	10. for your heart's desire

**Hi i won't update for a while so i've decided to make this an extra long chapter! I always just write about 1000 words.**

**For those who said Shade in the last chapter YOU GUYS WERE RIGHT!**

* * *

_In was meeting someone today. Somehow I don't feel as sad as I thought I was going to be._

_Instead I find myself thinking of someone else. Someone I don't particularly want to think about. Ranked second on my enemies list, Bright._

_But that's enough for now. I can't let these love matters complicate my life any further._

Remember the dream before I was thinking about? Well guess what…it's to be violinist! I know I know, I've never played any musical instrument before. But it's the first time I've ever worked hard for something….

* * *

**-lesson-**

It was time for lessons. Usually Shade would already be standing at the door waiting for me. But today he wasn't.

_Strange._

Nevertheless, I brushed it off as sometimes I can be a little late. Too late.

10mins past- still no sign.

30min- not a sound

Sighing, I gave up waiting. I entered the room and picked up my violin. Gently making smooth sounds and taking notice of the violin.

* * *

I guess I was so concentrated on the music when suddenly I heard a small click. It was definitely the clear sound of a camera click. I turned around, just in time to see a figure run past the door.

Like anyone would do, I banged open the door and tried to run after the figure. Too late. The corridor was empty.

* * *

**-next day-**

_Oh finally it was the last day of school! Another week of school, survived!_

I was entering the classroom when I opened the door to meet the sight of my classmates.

You know how last time I was greeted with the angry glares and suspicious whispers? It's been better lately. Until today.

Today I'm greeted with silence. People are staring at me.

Suddenly one person bravely comes up to me and shoves the school newspaper in my face.

* * *

**-newspaper-**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE: MUSIC COMPETITION_**

**_WHO DO YOU THINK HAS THE MOST MUSIC TALENT?_**

_MITOKO - a good flautist , in 4__th__ grade_

_AKANE – has perfect pitch, plays in the school orchestra_

_REIN – pianist, 3__rd__ grade. _

_FINE - violinist_

_Blah blah blah..._

* * *

I stared in horror and disgust at the part about the violin competition. When did I ever say I was going to enter?

I mean, I just started this violin thing. I couldn't enter this battle!

My hands started to shake.

Stop I cried to myself.

I tightened my grip on the newspaper and ran out of the classroom.

Seriously I've going to have to stop doing that sometime soon.

* * *

_I was running away, I could feel the shivers and looks I was going to get. Points and sneers about me playing violin. So what? Was I, Fine playing the violin a bad thing? _

_To me the world had seemed like it had blackened. So suddenly it seems. Remember how last time I felt this way? Well I'm not going to run to Bright. As much as he comforted me last time he is still ranked 2__nd__ on my enemies list- remember that._

* * *

I was running so fast that I eventually bumped into someone.

Somehow I managed to mumble '_sorry'_

I looked up to find a purple haired boy in front of me. That's right. Shade.

Sweat drops were tearing down my face. How horrible. I didn't even bother looking up at his face. I was too ashamed.

* * *

Seeing that something was wrong, he tried to take the newspaper from my tensed hands. Reluctantly I let go.

I felt a pat on my head. Now I look up.

Shade is smiling with satisfaction. It seems like he has already read the part where I'm mentioned.

* * *

_Good for you, he whispers into my ear. I wish you luck._

_BOOM! I was shot? I open my eyes to the world. It was no longer black. I could see the colour slowly sinking back into the sky and walls. Bright, vibrant colours. Varied and unpredictable._

_The world had changed. Why? Maybe because of the words that Shade had just spoken:_

_I. wish. you. luck._

_The words lingered around my head. _

_Don't float away I said._

* * *

**_-Violin competition-_**

Finally today was the day. The day of competitiveness, wins and losses.

Like other people I couldn't bear to lose today. Perhaps if I win, people will treat me differently.

'It's time for Fine's turn,' the announcer said.

Nervously I walked out and managed to trip over my feet.

How embarrassing.

I scan the crowd for any people I know.

I stop.

I see a blue-headed girl.

Rein.

_Have you come to sneer and embarrass me? Do you want to revenge on me so much that you are going to ruin my first performance?_

* * *

_No. Don't worry Fine. You'll be fine. You've practiced so many times; listened to recordings in your free time. _

_You can do this._

I take a deep breath. Calmly I rest my chin on the violin; lift my bow and one by one produce the notes as I wish them to be played.

* * *

_I want you to feel the warmth and joy I first felt when I listened to a professional playing. I want you to image happiness in your own mind. For you are someone who enjoys many things. So please enjoy this melody. Will it move you to tears or even worse, make you cry with laughter? Will you smile happily having loved this melody? Or will you jeer at me for being such an awful player?_

* * *

Confidently I play the last few notes. I look at the audience. Claps and cheers are heard.

I look at their faces. Hoping with all my might that they are the ones that I want to see.

Pleasant , happy smiles.

I've done it.

My playing has reached their hearts.

* * *

I look at Rein, wondering what kind of face she has now.

Shocked and smiling.

Seems its reached her heart too. Maybe she will think differently of me. For she is someone who can play the piano so perfectly and I can play the violin which moves peoples' hearts.

* * *

Now it's Reins turn.

Confidently, she walks to the piano. Without hesitation, she begins her piece.

She tunes the notes perfectly, making everything so smooth yet dramatic.

This is my sister. This is someone who plays piano so well.

* * *

_It's time for the results to be announced. _

_I wish with all my might that I will be the winner. I wish that everyone will treat me differently from now on. I wish that everyone was happy with my performance._

_Drum rolls and shouts echo in the hall where the competition is being held. _

* * *

'The winner is Fine, I hope all of you agree with this choice.'

A loud uproar occurs and then everyone leaps towards me; hugs and pats are given. Words of congratulations are said.

I glance at Rein. I thought she was going to win.

I shake my head, trying to clear my mind.

_Be happy. You won over the high and mighty Rein. Now you've shown her that you are good at music!_

Despite the encouragement I gave myself, I couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for her.

* * *

I know I know, Rein is the evil twin sister of mine. She planned revenge, spread rumors and challenged me.

But now I don't feel that angry over her. I mean, I'm probably the one at fault.

I should have broken it to her in a nicer way.

We were both wrong.

* * *

Nervously, I walk towards her and pat her on the shoulder. She's crying all right. Just what she always does.

Now I whisper a few words to her.

_Thanks for listening. You played well._

Rein removes her hands from her face. Her eyes are a bit red. A frown on her face.

But it disappears.

I can tell that she was grateful for what I did because a small smile forms on her face.

Not a small and deceiving one like before, but a genuine one.

* * *

_Many people are showing genuine smiles these days – I grin._

_Is this the end of our feud? It might be good thing that its ended. But it hasn't really don't you think? _

_This kind of ending isn't really…._

* * *

'FINE!'

I look into the direction of the caller. Too many people surrounding me.

Again my name is called.

Swiftly i turn my head to see myself looking at Bright.

'Congrats. You played well.'

He says this with his face all red. He's embarrassed alright.

But I am too as he quickly shoves a bouquet of flowers into my arms.

'Your playing was good. The flowers are a token of my appreciation. You see how they are so bright and colourful? It reminds me of your playing.'

Tears form around my eyes.

I'm happy of course.

It must have been hard for him to do this.

I replay to the first time i met him.

* * *

_A brown haired boy, who hung out with alot of girls, playing with them. A popular guy that i was horrified with._

_Ranked second on my enemies list._

_He always flashed a smile at people._

_A fake one at that._

_But he has changed._

_Now he looks at people, we different expressions._

_To me, he looks at me with a smile._

_A genuine one._

* * *

I'm so lost in thought that it takes a few pats on my shoulder before i turn around.

Bright's gone of course. Too embarrassed after his speech.

So cute.

Now I'm face to face to Shade.

He looks tired. What has he been doing?

* * *

_I have no flowers or gifts for you. I'm sorry i missed your lesson last week._

_I ran away. So did you._

_I was so lost with Rein that i didn't even realise that i only loved her because of her looks._

_But now it's different._

_Maybe you are just a friend to me._

_But please continue to be._

* * *

What a speech! I gasped with embarrassment.

My cheeks were flushed.

I was speechless.

I looked at Shade.

He too was flushed bright red.

_We'll stay as friends, for now that is._

I walk away.

I can't face him and say anything else. I'm sure he feels the same.

* * *

**-garden-**

I come here alot don't I?

First was my encounter with Shade.

The next was when i was heartbroken- I'm not now

Now?

Well... I'm sure i can summarise something from this.

* * *

I've got the bouquet in my arms. So pretty just like Bright said.

_Do i really play that well? I thought happily to myself._

My enemies list has changed.

I initially disliked Bright because of his attitude. He's changed. We all know that.

-i erased him from my list-

Shade?

-long gone, couldn't put him there for too long-

Rein?

-erase-

My list of enemies has disappeared without a trace in my mind.

I'm happy.

* * *

A small card falls out of the bouquet.

I pick it up. It's been creased alot and faint pencil outlines are still there.

_Bright sure put effort into making this._

I open it, half-heartedly- i'm still recalling the events that happened today and you know how i just always stare into the sky.

* * *

_School's actually been quite interesting. _

_Shade for example, i thought had a different aura in him. At my first encounter i thought of him as a cool sort of guy. Then i realised that he was one of those *hey look at my fake smile* type of guy._

_Bright also is the same, but now he is more humble and only sometimes gives off a smile._

_My twin sister, Rein, has treated me differently and accepts the fact that we DON'T have to be the same in order to be twins. _

_Just because of school aye?_

_Nah, there's more to life than just that. _

_We could've solved it a different way. Not dangerously i hope._

_But then i wouldn't have met Shade. Fallen for him and experienced this kind of drama._

_I wouldn't have met Bright and helped him alter is ways._

_Even worse, i wouldn't have learnt the violin and would have been eventually shadowed by Rein and her piano skills._

* * *

Back to reality, i need to read this card.

_Dear Fine,_

_I like you. _

_Bright._

* * *

Too short. So straightforward. But why couldn't he do it in my face?

I stop before my anger overpowers me.

He was a humble sort of guy now.

Time to shape him up.

Can't have him popular and shy.

* * *

I hear a few footsteps behind me. I hope it's not Shade's.

Instead it's Rein.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

She mumbled a few words on the lines of 'what are you doing' and then snatched the card from me.

She knows the card's from Bright. Her crush.

I expect her to be angry at me.

I mean, it's normal to be jealous right?

* * *

I anticipate her reaction. Nothing.

No shouts, no tears, no anger.

Nothing.

I look at her surprised. She stares back.

'What? I was already over him.'

'What? Since when?'

'Nevermind. Bright likes you. You lucky girl. I'll help you. You can count on me.'

* * *

Rein looks confident. I stop myself from blurting out that I actually like Shade.

She looks happy in the first time that we had that argument.

I don't want to spoil it. I feel happy too.

Without any stuttering the words slip out of my mouth.

'Okay. Thank you.'

* * *

I won't regret. For Rein's happiness and our bond, i won't betray her efforts.

_Sorry Shade. Seems like we can just stay as friends._

* * *

**Its so long right? **

**I'm sure there was no guessing who's view it was this time. SO OBVIOUS.**

**I must say...i'm uploading chapters so fast.**


	11. not much of a birthday

**Haven't updated in a while… miss me much? **

**This chapter I dedicate it to Ellsweetella as yesterday was her birthday! Yes give her the congrats and shower her with gifts! Haha….hope you guys enjoy this (:**

* * *

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to…_

* * *

_Yeah so everyone knows how the birthday song goes right? Well unless you sing another one.. this is the NORMAL version._

_You wonder why I start off with this._

_Yes, its Ellsweetella's birthday but _

_Also it's FINES'_

_COME ON EVERYONE SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

* * *

_I remember so little about birthdays, but then there's not much that happens anyway. No parties and gifts well….food is also available :) But I remember vibrant colours, bright flashes and happy cheering yet everything is blurry, I can't see a thing._

_The down side is: it's also REIN'S birthday. I know depressing? I did hate her and that hatred is not going to go away that quickly mind you. So now I'm off to school…._

* * *

**_-walking-_**

_Rein is walking beside me. Yes really with me, I mean in the beginning it was just me a loner walking and wandering off into another world and now someone has to join in. Someone who talks and distracts you. Yet I feel a lot less…lonely? _

_So here is Rein chit-chattering about stuff that I couldn't really care less about. You know the latest trends and gossip not to mention that she actually distances her features and attitude a lot differently from me now._

_Good. Just the way I like it._

'_It's our birthday today right?'_

_Yes. State the obvious Rein, it's OUR birthday. Sorry do I sound a little mean there? Just the mood swings that go around everyone's minds every now and then._

* * *

**_-music rooms-_**

_Remember how I won the competition a few weeks ago? So touching it was the best moment I had ever enjoyed. Not surprising mind you, especially if you had a twin who followed and copied you…no special moment there._

_Rein and I made up. Well supposedly I should feel all nice and lovely to her, but nah, let me be._

_Shade, the best teacher I've ever had._

_Bright…._

_Yeah. STOP._

_In case you haven't read the last chapter here is where we left off…. A bouquet of flowers and a card stating these words:_

_Dear Fine_

_I like you_

_Bright_

* * *

**-Anyways back to reality-**

A red haired girl walks slowly into the music rooms, her mind in a daze. I want to reach out to her, call her name and see her reaction. I can't bear to do this though. I'm such a coward. I wish I could be stronger. I know she must like someone else.

Ah she sits her case down and it takes the violin out. Magnificent. She gets ready in her position and starts to play some of the notes. I love these notes; flowers of different colours aren't enough to portray this. Poetic much? Here's another one:

* * *

_Knocks on the door must not disturb_

_The curtain waving freely by the soft whoosh of the wind_

_A fellow dares not to come forward and cries:_

_An angel has descended from the sky!_

_Has it or has it not?_

_Well see for yourself my little friend said he_

_What makes you think not _

_When you hear sounds smoothened by the hands of an angel_

_Long melodic lines voiced on one string_

_One beating heart locked within_

_Trapped with the strings of this music_

_Which are strung together like fate_

_Now you think 'this is no angel'_

_Escape, poor fellow must be freed_

_Resistance, panic and tearful cries_

_May one string break they hope_

_May that fellow survive_

_Yes the threads are loosening_

_Get away from this angel no more!_

_No he shouted_

_For I have fallen into this spell_

_No potion or antidote will cure me_

_I have chosen this fate_

_I will live in the songs of my love._

Long? Good? Sorry the poem just ran off on its own.

* * *

_My cheeks are red. So hot. The violin practice sure calmed me down. I walked over to the classroom. Whispers and murmurs. Can this stuff ever stop?_

_I check the newspaper. Oh ho-ho, what do we have here?_

_EVERYONE CELEBRATE FINE AND REIN'S BIRTHDAY!_

_Thank you journalist. You are officially number one on my enemies list now. Did I mention that parties and gifts weren't my thing? I anticipate the rushing of crowds and cheers._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

HAPPY BRIRTHDAY TO YOU

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FINE AND REIN_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

_HIP HIP HOORAY_

_HIP HIP HOORAY!_

_Yeah thank you. Nice to know that I'm officially a year older and that everyone in the class knows. Maybe even the whole school knows. It was on the newspaper._

_Oh yes, I've going to have to take revenge on that._

* * *

**_-corridor-_**

_I don't ask Rein to accompany me. She's still hanging around the classroom opening gifts and soaking in all the attention. Not me. I hate that journalist. I look around to try and spot the news club room. I've never actually seen the club before so now I'm still meandering from corridor to the next._

_Finally I spot the sign_

_NEWS CLUB_

_It looks really tattered and like it hasn't been cleaned for years. Nevertheless, the music room would probably look like that if I dominated it._

'_sorry to disturb-'_

_Wonder why I stop short? Wonder who I saw there?_

* * *

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND TO ANYONE ELSE'S BIRTHDAY IN MAY, I DEDICATE THE BIRTHDAY OPENING TO YOU GUYS TOO.**

**OH AND THINK ABOUT WHAT I MEANT IN THE RANDOM POEM I WROTE**

**THOUGHTS IN REVIEW PLEASE (70)**


	12. unravel the past

**Okays I'm uploading this one because I'm bored, read it please (:**

* * *

_I open the door to the News Club._

_So old and tattered as I thought. There's someone standing there, staring intently at some photos; gripping them tightly as if they were too precious to give away._

_I giggle at my remark._

_He notices._

_He looks in my direction._

I've done this so many times, naming the guy with the brown shade of hair.

Yes you know who. Bright.

* * *

**-switch to Bright's view-**

I looked at the photos that I had carefully been taking these last few days. I loved the look on her face when I announced it on the newspaper that it was her birthday today. Shock.

_What who did this? _

It was written all over her face.

* * *

I guess I was too into the photos because then I heard a small muffled sound. Sounded like someone was giggling but not successfully trying hard not to. I turn my gaze at the giggler.

It's not who I expect it to be.

The sweat relentlessly runs down my face, oh I'm not stopping this sweat. The last person I wanted to see this was her.

Fine.

I gasp, horror exposed to her I can't take back what I did. She hates being made known to other people like the whole class. She was going to take revenge for the embarrassment that was caused by the journalist.

The journalist. me.

She knows immediately that it's been me who has been reporting the things on the newspaper. No need to ask me; she saw my horrified face.

Before I could reach out to her and say 'STOP' she had already run down the hallway.

* * *

_Maybe I should have said STOP first. No that's not right; I should've reached out to her faster; I would've gripped her tightly. Persistently I would tell her to stop and listen. _

_It was too late for that. Why was I standing around like a dummy for? RUN AFTER HER BRIGHT._

_Yes Bright you're no coward, she knows your feelings from the card you write so bluntly. You have to stop her from thinking that you are the evil one. In her eyes you must be her hero. Make her proud and happy. Bright that's what it means when you commit yourself to another._

I run after her. Panting but I won't stop to rest, are my feelings for her that weak? No matter how long it takes to find you I will keep going. Fine don't go.

Don't go.

You've got it wrong.

_Dummy don't say it now say it to her FACE TO FACE._

_But I can't._

_Yes I am a coward. What was I thinking back then?_

* * *

_I knew the minute I saw her that she was special. She was the one that I would commit myself to and pay back someone who I still detest now. I could see it in Shade's eyes, he liked her. Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen him looking at us, his face crumbling at the sight of me and her together. _

_But what was I doing now as I am running for her? Bright get together. You need her. You can't lose her now that you've got her._

* * *

There she is, just a few meters away from me. I reach out. I grab her.

'FINE' I shout.

She turns in the direction of my voice. Her face gives the impression that she's been crying. Just like last time in the garden. She needs my comfort. Sighing I realize that I have done something wrong. Something worse than humiliating Fine.

I like Fine, the girl I need to pay him back.

* * *

**-switch to Shade's view- **

It was a pretty good day today I must say. I had just been from the library when I heard the cheers and claps from the classroom. Hesitantly, I entered all the commotion. I hear the familiar 'happy birthday' song.

I see Rein in the midst of the crowds. It must mean it's her birthday.

That means it's also Fines'.

I stood in shock for a second. It's Fine's birthday today. Why didn't she tell me? Wait why would she tell me? It's not as if she would feel happy if I congratulated her would she?

Then I spot her.

'FINE' I shout.

She looks over her shoulder, her face tight and unpleasant.

With her face like that she won't tell me what happened right?

'Fine, I've got this music book that I think you might like, I've read it before and placed some sticky notes in for pages you might find interesting.'

Her face miraculously moves back to a bubbly cheerful one.

'Really thanks.'

Silence. Nothing else to say. It feels so awkward. I urge to walk away.

'Anything else you want to tell me?'

She's asking for me to say 'happy birthday'

I hesistate.

She notices. Her face bit by bit crumples.

_Don't go into that sad face again Fine._

I can't say that. It will make the matter worse. So I stand still, not making a sign of talking.

Tears have formed and are dripping down her face. She doesn't wait for an apology and runs off.

Now I say wait. She can't hear me now.

Too late.

Way to go Shade.

I notice a yellow slip of paper on the ground from where she was standing. I realize immediately what it is. I need to run after her.

* * *

**-okay back to from when Bright caught up to Fine-**

It was like seeing that same reflection at the garden: me standing behind a tree, helpless at the sight of those two. I hold the sticky note in my hand.

She needs the sticky note. She might need the sticky note. I want her to have the sticky note.

I slide down the wall I lean against like the tree I was with before. Like before I am left helpless at the scene. The guy there is the last person I want to see. That's right Bright. He's doing this to pay back what I did to him last time.

* * *

**As an extra part, I'm adding the past between Bright and Shade (70)**

Back when we were just kids, school wouldn't be the same without my favourite companion. We were such opposites: personality and appearance. Bright as dazzling as his name suggested had brown, blondish hair and had a bubbly, enthusiastic personality.

I, on the other hand was the described as the cool and smart type of guy. With my purple shade of hair and Bright's personality we were popular.

So one afternoon he was at my house playing this new video game that just been released. I was winning and at the finish line I was announced first. Pretty cool right?

All was fun just like any other day until Bright turned to me. He had a stern and serious face on. It wasn't always that this type of thing happened so I stopped and listened attentively at what he had to say.

* * *

'_Shade, I like the blue haired girl that sits next to you in class.' _

I flash back to the seating arrangements. Ah that girl.

It seems very sudden and I decide to play along.

_'You want me to help you? Sure I will, you're my best mate'_

He grins at me. I wait for him to say:

'_Buddy that was a joke, you fell for it!' _

Then we would pat each other on the back and lie comfortably on my bed while talking about other things.

* * *

No reply. Just a relieved smile on his face.

He couldn't have possibly been serious right? Bang and slaps on my face. I should have known when he put on a serious face with me. I had just agreed to the most stupidest thing in my life.

* * *

A series of things occur. I couldn't back out of this.

I introduced her to Bright, though I have no idea what her name was…. And soon they started talking. When matters came worse, she looked out for me for advice. She always looked so happy.

Then came their first date and birthdays. I helped pick out the present for the girl.

A pair of necklaces: beautifully carved, one right part of star and one left. It was perfect, made so that only that one could fit the other. We had spent so many hours choosing it; I decided definitely that it was for Bright and the girl to share. I knew Bright felt the same way too.

I was wrong though when he came back a little distressed and broke the news that she was going to share it with her twin sister. He was jealous, I could tell but then my hard work was so not going to be wasted.

I comforted my depressed friend and told him to tell her his feelings; I bet she still hadn't noticed yet.

* * *

I don't remember what happened clearly. All was going well when he ushered her over to a quiet place. The next thing I knew a fist was thrown right at my face. I looked up with a dark bruise on my face, to see the angry frown from Bright. What could have gone wrong?

He sees my confused face.

'I tell you what, she likes you, you…. What kind of friend makes another look stupid when he is told that the girl he likes is his friend?'

WHAT? I'm too lost for words to keep my mind straight, feebly my eyes close and the world blackened.

* * *

**-Infirmary-**

Where am i? Oh that's right I fell unconsciousness and probably taken to the infirmary by the blue haired girl that's beside me right now. She's blushing and looks a bit uncomfortable, realizes that she's not wanted here anymore and rushes out through the door.

I don't mind a bit, it is partially her fault that I'm in this state right now. I lay on the bed still not thinking straight. Bright must be really mad at me. He was pretty serious.

Every now and then our eyes will meet and then he would ignore my glances and contact. And the blue haired girl? I looked at her in a different way now, i no longer am that friendly anymore and soon we switched classes and never saw each other because of that.

* * *

Soon my dad found a new job and transferred, I had to go with him. Without saying goodbye to Bright I left. Years past and i transferred a lot because of my dad's job.

At my latest school i had falln in love with a blue haired girl. Must be a curse, but she didn't like me, instead I found her attention towards another guy.

Brown haired and always smiling. Bright.

I had met him again. Fate has brought us back together. We didn't want to meet each other again yet I felt like a hole in my mind had been filled up. I wasn't going to give up on this blue beauty just because she liked him.

I met another girl who looked just like her, red haired but had a flare in her personality. I was amused at this pair of twins. I felt sure that I was falling for her though and I was right. I struggled to keep my feelings unnoticed but to a particular someone it was revealed too easily.

* * *

I never thought that this day would come when I would see the girl I like with the guy I detest together. He is my rival. Wait is Bright really my rival? He couldn't really be in love with Fine could he? I'm pretty sure that he's doing this to take back what the pain he felt in the past.

_Out of the corner of my rival's eye he spots me. I expect a 'you deserved it' smirk on his face._

_Except I see a painful expression full of guilt and pleas._

_He couldn't have possibly fallen for Fine could he? _

* * *

**DING DING DING! Done! The extra chapter was extra long wasn't it? I wanted to complicate things a little, sorry if you got a bit confused.**


	13. finding the other half

**Long time, no updates. Sorry I recently uploaded a new story 'Writing Fate' **

**I hope you guys can enjoy that one too. **

**About this one, thank you for all the support given by the reviewers, it really helped me a lot in writing this chapter (: **

* * *

So one day I was just going through my things when I came upon this box. I'm normally a very neat person and it was surprising to think that there was something in this room that I had ever seen before.

'Is it Fine's' I wondered.

But I immediately dismissed the fact as the box was indeed a very colorful pinkish colour and had flowery patterns on it. Fine hated those types of things.

I dared to open the box until Fine strided in, happy and cheerful. I ushered her over, she too, was puzzled at this strange box. Together we opened it and too our utter disappointment it was quite bare as all we found was fragments of a yellow metal which seemed to fit together.

A star – at least the left side of one.

I stared at the star, lost in thought, it seemed familiar yet how could I have ever misplaced this object. I turned to see how Fine reacted to this, she seemed fine and dismissed it as soon as she saw it- not surprisingly though Fine was just the type to hate these things.

That night I lay in bed wide awake as my sister went on mumbling about all the sweets she could eat in her dream. I too, like usual would have nodded off, dreaming about the usual party dresses and stuff. But not today.

The image of the star was still in my mind, like it was glued there and wouldn't budge.

_It must have a meaning_

Alas one can't stay awake for too long and soon Rein was also off to her little world…

* * *

**-dream-**

Everything was dark. Where am i?

I spotted the light in front of me. So warm, why so far away?

I reached out to touch it, or at least be able to go near it.

Then the light became brighter and radiated more and more and more…

Until the place where I was standing was completely visible.

I felt a hand on my shoulder: a purple-haired guy.

He's the boy who sits next to me in class. He's pretty funny and nice to hang out he has been staring at me a lot more. I wonder if there is something wrong.

'Hey, you come over here!'

It feels so great to think that he refers to me as 'you' personally. Then the news broke out to me.

'Let's sit together for lunch; I want you to meet a friend of mine.'

This was the first time ever that I was asked by anyone to do this. I mean, I normally sat with Fine, my red-haired twin, she copies everything I do. It's really annoying, get a life.

* * *

_-pause—_

Time fast forwarded and I felt the future events rush past me. Birthdays, Christmas, school life and then out of the corner of my eye I spotted what I was hoping to find.

The star.

The star was in my hand. I had seen it before but why had I ever not worn it before?

Still my eyes didn't dare avert the scene before my eyes.

* * *

**-scene-**

A blue haired girl stared looking lost at the star that she had fitted so perfectly together with the pair of necklaces given to her. It was a present from a certain blonde-brownish haired guy. There was no special meaning to it. She liked the out-going guy, the guy who sat next to her.

Today a big argument had risen between the three of them. It was better just to forget about everything. No brownish haired guys, no guy that sat next to me whom I liked. Even this star was better left in some place where I would never find it.

I rummaged around some leftover boxes that I kept for emergency times like these. Well at least I don't run into times like these again. Soon I found a suitable one, pink and flowery. Fine wouldn't look through it and I would totally forget about it. There was never this time.

Then the scene blackened and things whirled past me again. Time stopped and my whole vision became black.

I opened my eyes to meet the daily dose of sunshine that sweeps through my windows every morning. I think back to the dream before. The events were very clear now. It was a dream to remind me of that past. Looking back, it wasn't really that painful anymore.

My twin sister acted like the opposite of me; the guy I'm sitting next to is a girl – no worries. But the thing that worried me the most was this: If I had found the left part of the star then what was happened to the other part...?

Pieces that may never join together for eternity, but look out Rein, the solution is just right beside you – literally.

* * *

**So what do I mean when I say 'the solution is just right beside you'? **

**Suggestions in review please._.**


	14. even if we are far apart

**Hi guys… enjoy this one while you still can.**

* * *

I rummaged around my room. Every nook and cranny, just to be disappointed at the results of my search.

'Why?' I sighed.

I looked at Fine with pleading eyes.

Fine looks back at me. Bored and monotonous.

I can tell she really doesn't want to have anything to do with this.

'Fine, help me look for it!'

For the hundredth time today she sighed and took her warm hands that she had been keeping in her pockets out. A small pouch fell out.

Fine didn't notice but I did.

I grabbed the pouch emerged to give it back to her.

'Fine this fell out of your-'

She looked at me eyes agog. It showed fear and shame. Only after a while did she mumble a few words.

'Open it.'

I did as I was told. Out came shattered pieces of metallic that was the same colour as the star that I had found earlier. I gasped, yet I wasn't as surprised as I thought I was going to be, like it was meant to be there but I just forgot.

I pieced the star pieces together. A perfect, golden star.

_Peas in a pod._

That's what they call twins or people who act the same right?

I smiled at my twin.

She smiled back.

Even if we are ever far apart we shall always feel connected.

* * *

Love and friendship is something we shall worry about later.

**END.**

* * *

**I might do a sequel depending on how many review that they want one.**

**Ideas for it are needed!**


End file.
